Rise of a Neutron Star
by dragonlord9292
Summary: Jimmy is known as an all around genius but what if he had a friend that was almost as smart as him. Set during the movie. Will this new person change nothing or will a new story rise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy neutron, if I did it'd still be on. All I own are my own characters.

-Colorado Tracking Station –

The sky was blue, sunny, and empty except for a few birds above the station. The radar dishes kept track of any and all presents in the air, as was their purpose. Inside the bunker some distance away an operator was watching a monitor, checking for any anomalies, but this early that was very unlikely.

The operator almost spit out the coffee he was drinking, there in the corner of the screen was a dot, meaning something was in the air. He quickly looked over all the information he was receiving from the signal.

"Sir, you may want to look at this." The operator called to the back of the room.

From the back came general bob. Bob was an older man, pushing on 50, but was a soldier even now. Square cut gray hair, well-built chest, and a face that bore a few scars from battles that happened years ago, he was the perfect image of a veteran marine.

He looked at the screen. The dot had almost reached the middle of the screen now, moving up towards the upper right corner.

"Commercial Flight?" the general asked, not seeing anything to be concerned about.

"No sir, it's moving too fast." The operator said.

"One of our own then?" asked general bob, since that was another simple answer.

"I looked, the Air Force doesn't have anything scheduled. Also I checked the IFF code, it's from an old F/A-18 Hornet." Said the operator.

"A hornet? Almost no one still uses those anymore." Bob looked puzzled. Why would a defunct fighter be flying anywhere near here? But it really didn't matter why they were here, this was still restricted airspace." Well, looks like we've got a boogie. Get on the horn to the base, tell them to scramble interceptors. I want a visual on this thing as soon as possible, but tell them not to fire unless fired on."

"Yes Sir." The operator quickly grabbed the phone and began relaying the orders to whoever was on the other end.

Outside on the runaway four F-22 Raptors were geared up and launched, heading towards and unknown craft that had entered the airspace about 10 minutes ago.

It took about 2 minutes to close the distance between them and the target; control said that the target's speed was erratic.

"This is orange leader to delta control, anticipating visual contact…now" said the lead jet as he broke thru the cloud cover. What he saw left him speechless.

It was a rocket sailing thru the sky, like something out of a sci-fi movie.

The rocket seemed to be made out of spare parts and sewage pipe. It was about 6 feet long, the tail end was a trashcan, surrounded by what looked like fire extinguishers. The middle was made of the sewage pipe, or at least something similar, on the side where skis slotted into grooves, and there were three seats. The front was a metal cone fitted with air intake vents, it seemed to be the only thing that was created and not salvaged.

The most amazing thing was that riding in the rocket were three kids, and what seemed to be a dog made of metal.

The one in front, and piloting the ship, was a boy that looked to be about 14. He was Caucasian, had brown hair done up to look like a fudge ice cream cone. He was wearing a red shirt with a blue atom logo, blue shorts that came down to his knees.

Next was another boy, maybe 13, wearing round glasses, a plaid orange shirt, overalls and brown pants. His hair was brunette and was styled into a mop top. He held a toaster and was looking at the pursuing jets with a very worried expression.

Lastly was a girl in the back seat, she wore a black shirt with a red milky way symbol, blue jeans. Her flaming red hair was cut into a pixie cut, which somehow made her silver eyes stand out even more. She was furiously typing onto a keyboard with a scowl on her face, she glanced up quickly at the jets that were closing in on them, but quickly went back to the screen in front over her.

"Holy cow pie!" orange leader finally said as the raptors pulled alongside the speeding ship.

The pilot of the rocket finally noticed that they weren't alone in the sky, and looked over at the jets. "Hey, nice antiques. Gotta Blast!" with a smirk and a press of a button, the rocket shot past the jets and quickly climbed out of range.

"…ain't no one going to believe this back at base" said one of the pilots.

The boy controlling the rocket quickly looked over his instruments, "Fusion mix stable, engines cycling at 1 million gigajoules." Said the boy looking very pleased," Cool we didn't blow up,"

"No thanks to that last stunt you pulled. Keeping the mix stable is near impossible. Why did you have to uses 2 fuels that get along about as well as you and Cindy?" asked the girl in the back, still typing away.

"They offer the best output, and we were in a kind of a rush." answered the boy.

The brunette in the middle looked back at the planes that were quickly falling behind. "Hey jimmy, I think they want us to pull over."

"No time for that now carl." Answered the pilot, the now named jimmy.

"Yeah Carl, and besides don't you know if they can't catch us, then we can't get in trouble." The girl said as the rocket gave a lurch and fell a few feet. "Which if this thing keeps acting up they probably will, what did you use for a mixing chamber in this thing, jimmy, a blender?"

"Um..." Jimmy blushed and looked sheepish.

"UH, this is the last time I ride with you without checking over everything myself." The girl angrily said.

"Come on Sara, it's not that bad" the rocket gave another lurch," Ok so it's still got a few bugs. Anyway, carl prepare the satellite for deployment."

Sara looked at what carl was holding, and raised an eyebrow, "that's a toaster."

"No it's a satellite." Defended jimmy.

"I can see the bread in the thing, jimmy. It's a toaster" sara replied, really what was that boy thinking.

Carl looked down at the satellite in his hands, _it looks like a toaster to me._ "Ok jimmy I'm ready, I think. What am I supposed to do again?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, since he'd told carl twice already, jimmy explained again what he was suppose to do." You're the deployment system carl. Just… as soon as we clear the atmosphere you just throw it, ok?"

"Right" Carl said a little doubtfully.

"prepare to leave the atmosphere!" jimmy yelled with an almost giddy excitement, and hauled back on the control wheel.

The rocket began to tilt back and gained altitude quickly. The instruments showed that they were passing thru the many layers of the atmosphere, nearing the edge.

"Up, up, up" whispered jimmy keeping his eyes on the view in front of him. Reaching over he grabbed a lever," Activating pulse rockets," And pulled, "NOW".

The ship rushed forward for a second, almost eagerly, before sputtering and belching black smoke out of the air intakes on the front.

"NO" yelled jimmy, seeing that there was some kind of malfunction happening at this critical point.

"now?" carl didn't wait for an answer and throw the toaster has hard as he could, but considering he wasn't very strong it flew up about 15 feet before coming back and hitting jimmy in the head.

While all this was happening sara was trying to keep the engine going and not blow up on them.

"Dammit, the fusion mix is throwing a tantrum here. I've spun down the engines to 10 thousand kilojoules," she called." Jimmy, you got about 10 seconds before we stall out, think of something quick!"

Jimmy concentrated hard on the problems at hand," Think, Think, Think". Ideas quelled in his head at lighting speed, the ship, the satellite, lunch, soda, tape, suddenly an answer hit him. "Brain Blast!", he turned. "Carl, give me your lunch."

Carl readily handed jimmy his llama lunchbox. Jimmy opened it and grabbed the can of purple flurp from inside. Turning to his dog, Goddard, who'd opened up his mouth producing duct tape, almost seeming to have read his masters mind.

"thanks boy." Jimmy rapidly attached the soda to the side of the satellite with the tape, but he still needed something to pull the tab with. He turned and unraveled a portion of carl's shirt, tying the thread around the pull tab, and throw the satellite has far as he could. It didn't go much farther than carl's try, but at the top of it's arc jimmy pulled the thread, opening the can and releasing the pressure inside.

The toaster flew up, up, and out into space, raining down flurp on the three teens below.

After the small shower of soda jimmy turned to the others," don't try that at home."

"Sorry to ruin this great moment of pop rocketry, but…times up" as sara said this the rocket jerked one final time before it began to fall almost straight down.

The g-forces pulled them back making any movement extremely difficult. Carl began to turn green and looked like he was about to throw-up. Sara was forced to stop type and hold on to the sides of the rocket, praying that the fuel mix would hold out on exploding them into tiny bits. And jimmy was straining to flip a particular switch that seemed just out of his reach.

a switch that read "STABILIZERS".

He finally reached it, just as they were about to exit the stratosphere. The skis on the side extended out, revealing that they were attached to rudimentary wings. The rocket finally started to level out, and move horizontally more than vertically down.

After they'd leveled out sara had gone back to her screen, thanking whatever deity was looking out for them that the fuel mix hadn't gone critical. While the engine itself was no longer functional at all the fuel was still mixing, so she immediately went back to keeping them stable, but at least they weren't acting up as much since the pulse rockets had tried to fire.

Looking down they could see that they were over their hometown of retroville. A small city in the panhandle of Texas, mostly suburbs but it did have a downtown section.

Jimmy put them into a slow downward spiral, looking for their neighborhood. Finally finding it he angled towards it, "Alright now just a quick stop at my house."

"I don't know jimmy. I need to get to school on time. And you…" carl said looking at jimmy a little nervously.

"Right, gotcha." Jimmy answered and pressed a button on his console.

"Wait I didn't mean, jimmyyyyy…" carl was then jettisoned from the rocket, and started to float upside down towards the ground by his seat parachute.

"See you in homeroom!" jimmy yelled over the wind. Then he turned around and looked at sara." What about you, do you need to go?"

She glanced up at him and asked," can you keep this mixed properly, and fly this thing correctly at the same time?" shacking her head she went back to the screen." Anyways I still need to pick up my stuff from my house and you live just a few places down, so it'd be quicker to just go to your house. Also you might want to pay attention to what's going on in front of you."

Jimmy spun back around just in time for the wings to be seared off by a set of power lines. Quickly he deployed the landing gears. But they were broken off when the rocket clipped a church bell tower, nearly decapitating both him and sara. But they duck just in the nick of time.

"That was a little to close there, captain." Sara said, her voice shaking just a bit.

"better buckle up then, cause its not going to get any better." Said jimmy see that he only had one more option left to him.

Hitting one final button, a series of umbrellas deployed from the back in a last ditch effort to slow the speeding rocket down. Unfortunately they ended up ripping the engine and the back side of sara's seat right off. The fuel finally had had enough and detonated but it was well above anyone's house thanks to the umbrella parachutes.

"Well guess that I don't need to worry about the fuel mix anymore." Sara said as she quickly climbed into carl's now empty seat area.

What remained of the ship began to skip off the roofs of the houses below. Rapidly approaching thou was a chimney, a very familiar chimney.

CRASH

Down went the stack of bricks that before had been a chimney. Luckily the rocket had slowed just enough to both stay on the roof after impact and keep all the passengers safe and mostly unharmed.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Said jimmy climbing out of the wrecked rocket, goddard growled a response at him.

"As compared to what exactly?" sara commented as she too climbed out of the rocket. she was rubbing she shoulder, since she had banged against the side of the ship as they crashed.

"You ok?" jimmy asked concerned.

"yeah, yeah, nothing a couple painkillers won't fix." Sara answered.

Both of the looked down at where the chimney had landed on the lawn below, there it was laying on top of a red convertible, jimmy's dad's car.

"Opps" jimmy winced once he realized whose vehicle it was.

"Hey look at it this way. At least you got us back to your house in mostly one piece." Sara smacked him on the back, looking on the positive side.

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON" someone down below yelled up at the two.

Jimmy tried to hide quickly, but it was no use. His mom had seen him before she called up.

"I SEE YOU UP THERE" called judy neutron. Judy neutron was your standard housewife on the outside. Around 35 or so, average height, modestly endowed, her hairstyle on the other hand was slightly odd. Falling down until it split in two can curved back up, no one in the neighborhood had hair like judy.

She glared up at her son as he moved to where she could see him. "How many times have we told you, not to launch yourself off the roof." She shuck her head in irritation.

"Probably nine…" jimmy checked with goddard," exactly nine times."

"Technically Mrs. Neutron, we didn't launch off the roof, we just landed on it." Sara stated trying to stand up for her friend.

"Oh sara, don't tell me my son dragged you into another wild experiment?" judy asked with worry now in her voice.

"Nah, besides, he couldn't of launched this thing without my help." Sara kicked the wreck to indicate what she was talking about.

Judy didn't seem to believe her, but she left it at that. "well ok, now what on earth were you two doing?"

"Last night I got a message from space, but it was garbled in the ionosphere, so I had to launch a communications toas…" Sara nudged him,"… I mean satellite."

"Well message from space, wow." Said jimmy's dad, who'd come out to see what all the hubbub was. Hugh neutron is an odd man to anyone who looked at him, regular head, but a huge nose, glasses, brown hair. The really odd thing about him thou was his odd obsession with ducks, he just seemed to love ducks for whatever reason.

Judy scowled her husband," Don't encourage him hugh." She aimed her glare back at her son," Jimmy, we've repeatedly told you not to talk to strangers."

"But mom I'm on the verge of communication with an advanced alien civilization" whined jimmy.

Sara decided to throw in her to second at this time," Or at least we think it's an alien civilization, it could've just be a weird broadcast off an old Japanese satellite."

"I don't care how advanced they say they are, if your father and I haven't met them, then their strangers. Right hugh?" Judy said looking for her husband to agree with her.

"Right, unless their policemen. They're there to help you." Hugh agreed.

Sighing with defeat jimmy stood up and looked to goddard, who began to rotate his ears rapidly. Both jimmy and sara grabbed a leg, and goddard hovered down to the ground, getting them off the roof finally.

Hugh's eyes got big at that," Oh come on, you've got to admit that was pretty cool."

Judy just scowled at her husband. She then turned to sara," Do you need a ride back to your house, it's almost time for school you two?"

Looking at the sun to check the time, she said," no thanks I'm good, I just got to grab my bag, and I'm ready. But I'd better get going anyway." She turned and started to jog down the street. Over her shoulder she called," better get ready jimmy, the day's just begun."

Well this is proof that even a long dead corpse can still hold something good inside. After a very long time, I'm starting up a new story. Not sure yet if I'll get the others going too or not.

Anyway if you enjoyed this first chapter, send a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy neutron, if I did it'd still be on. All I own are my own characters.

* * *

Sara's house was five done from jimmy's and cindy's, so It didn't take her long to get there. The house was one of the only ones in the neighborhood that didn't have 2 floors. The walls on the outside were painted a navy blue with the trim being colored a bright yellow.

Only sara and her dad lived here, the less that was said about her mom the better. She entered thru the backdoor, since her dad had already left for work by that time. Walking thru the kitchen she grabbed a purple flurp and headed to her room down the hall.

Her room seemed to be a cross between a machine shop and a typical girls room. The walls were forest green. On the right was her bed that had band posters hanging up along with some pictures of her, her dad, and her friends. The other side had a long desk covered in machine parts, a magnifying glass light, crates full of odds and ends, and finally her very first creation.

It really wasn't anything big or even impressive, just a small robot that did flips on command. Sure she built it when she was 4, but it wasn't anything great. Many people had called her a genius we they heard that story, now days she just laughed and point at jimmy, saying," There's a real genius, not me."

And she really wasn't, sure she could do calculus better than most college grads. She could program and wire up just about anything that she thought of, and she'd yet to meet someone who could outwit her in anything mechanical.

But beyond that she was just your average straight A 8th grader. She struggled with English, history, and other languages. Ok, so she was still extremely smart, but she didn't consider herself a genius, hell jimmy knew more about history than she ever could, and he could speak 5 languages. If he wanted to he could've graduated from college from now, he just chose to stay here for whatever reason.

Sara shook her head to clear her mind. That was a debate that she did care to go over again. So she went over to her bed and grabbed her bag, checking to make sure that everything was inside before she left. There were her books, notebooks, pencils, and her personal tablet. Yeap everything was there, as she turned to leave something jumped on her head.

"Hey sparky, I was wondering where you'd gotten off too." Sara said as she lifted the thing off her head.

Sitting in her hands was a squirrel, but not just any squirrel. This was a mechanical squirrel that sara herself had invented and made. Sparky was 14 inches long and had a soft purple hue on her body, while her tail had a blue hue to it. She looked up at sara and chattered away at her.

"You know you can't come with me to school, sparky." Sara admonished her pet," Besides I thought you were going to go see goddard today?"

Sparky looked away, almost seeming to be embarrassed.

"well, I got to go, so be good and don't you guys have too much fun, ok?" sara put sparky down and picked up her bag. " I'll see ya after school, later."

Sara left the same way she came in, making sure to lock the door on her way out. The bus stop was about midway between her and jimmy's place, so she should be right on time for it.

And there it was waiting for her. She quickly got on, looking for a place to sit down. Grabbing a window seat near the back, she saw that it was right behind one of her few girlfriends.

"Hey Libby, what you listening to?" Sara asked.

"oh nothing really, just the new One Direction album." Libby said, taking off her headphones.

"Ugh, what you like about that garbage I will never understand. I mean do they even place any of the instruments that you hear on their songs?" moaned sara.

"Don't know, but their music is kickin." Libby said as she scrolled thru her iPod looking for a new song to listen to.

Looking past libby to see who as sitting in front of her, sara saw another one of her female friends, sort of anyway.

"Cindy" Sara said courtly.

"Sara" Cindy answered likewise.

While she and cindy were friends, cindy couldn't stand jimmy ,carl or sheen, which were also her friends, so she only hung out with her when she wasn't with the boys.

"Looks like nerdtron won't make it… again." Cindy said.

" I told him he would be late if he didn't hurry." Sara sighed.

The bus finished picking up the kids, started up, and began rolling down the road.

Of course it right at this time that jimmy ran out of his house, trying to get the bus to stop for him. "Wait, wait I'm here."

The bus driver didn't even tap the brakes.

"Well there goes his perfect attendance record." Said cindy looking back at jimmy.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. That boy's always got some invention to test out for any occasion." Sara said with confidence.

Libby looked back at her," you really think so?"

Sara nodded," I give him 5 blocks before he shows up outside the window."

After that everyone went back to talking about the topics of the day, who was dating who, if they could copy someone's homework, if they'd seen some show last night, the usual.

As soon as the bus turned onto the last street for the school, everyone could be a sound similar to that of an old super ball, bouncing towards them.

Libby looked out the window to see jimmy there in some kind of yellow bubble, travelling right alongside the bus." Hey check it out neutrons got a new one, just like sara said."

Cindy saw the same thing as libby and just laughed," nice invention neutron, too bad somebody already invented the bus."

"Hey guys, I got it down this time." Jimmy said as he kept the bubble travelling down the street. Deciding to showoff he started doing tricks inside the bubble," Internal combustion's such old science, bubble travel is the way of the future."

Sara looked out the window and saw that once again jimmy wasn't paying much attention to the road ahead, so she decided to have a little fun with him." You'd better watch out there, George."

Jimmy looked confused by this but kept bouncing," what do you mean geo…"

SMACK

Right into a tree.

Everyone on the bus started to laugh at seeing jimmy covered in a sticky yellow mess before falling into a trash can. Even sara snickered at the sight.

Cindy gave a parting retort as the bus kept driving towards the school," I guess trees are, like, the brakes?"

"I swear that boy may be a genius but his special awareness leaves much to be desired." Said sara as she rubbed her temples.

"At least it's never boring with neutron around." libby said as the bus pulled up to the school.

"true enough."

Sara picked up her bag and left the bus along with everyone else and headed to homeroom.

* * *

As sara entered her homeroom class, she got quite the shock. Standing at the front of the class was not their usual teacher, Ms. Fowl, instead it was their science teacher, Mr. Realta.

Hammond Realta had an imposing aura around him, even thou he was only 5'7". He had swept back black hair, bright green eyes, and a mild irish accent. He had a no nonsense attitude that many teachers lacked in retroville schools.

He was also sara's father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" sara asked.

"oh hello sara, your teacher Ms. Fowl called in sick today. So the principal asked me to sub for her homeroom since I didn't have one myself." Her dad replied.

The rest of the class started walking at that point so sara went and sat at her desk by the window. Mr. Realta went to ms. Fowl's desk and took attendance before standing an started the class.

"Alright everyone, first I hope you all had a good weekend. Next since your usual teacher is sick I'll be taking over for this period, but she left a note saying what she had planned for today, which was…" Mr. Realta bent back over the desk to double check the note that was on the planner," Show and tell."

He began to grumble under his breath, the kids at the front only caught a small piece of it,"…not still in elementary school…". Mr. Realta then went back to the desk, checking to see who went first.

"ok first up is Cindy Vortex. So cindy come on up and show us what you brought."

"of course" cindy said, as she took to the front of the class a model skeleton of a bipedal dinosaur, a chart and some papers with notes on them.

Her presentation was on how female dinosaurs where superior to male dinosaurs. She talk for a minute or so before concluding her presentation.

"…and as my fossil to chromosome ratio clearly demonstrates that female dinosaurs, like this plesiosaur," points to her model," were the stronger and smarter of their species. But what else is new?"

She gathered up her various things while handing in the paper portion to mr. realta, and headed back to her seat. "After class I'll be happy to demonstrate how boy dinosaurs got their butts kicked by girl dinosaurs on a regular basis." As she passed by jimmy, he reached out a took a piece of her model, clearly about to argue some point of her project.

"Excuse me, but the mandible crest of cindy's alleged Plesiosaur, is actually that of a male megalosaur, as defined by the Congress of Paleontologists."

"Those finding were inconclusive and you know it neutron!" cindy defended.

But jimmy wasn't about to let the argument go," Hello. , what is the standard for research on these extra-credit reports?" both cindy and jimmy looked to the teacher to answer their question.

looked over the papers cindy had given him before replying," not that either of you need extra-credit, but the standard is 2 sources from credible sources within the last 3 months, which cindy has right here. So it's perfectly acceptable, also the congress I believe only made that definition on the crest a few days ago, not providing enough time to redo an entire project."

Cindy grinned wide with the fact that she'd beaten neutron yet again, and jimmy was disappointed by accepted the answer provided.

"Next up we have sheen Estevez" called up.

Sheen walked up to the front with a brightly colored box in hand. He was among the tallest of the boys in the class, with short spiky black hair, a tan complexion, and the jitteriness of a cocaine addict.

He spun around and presented that box as one would a prize trophy," This is Ultralord!"

"Sheen, I do believe that I've told you many time not to bring your ultralord figures in my class, have I not?" mr. realta said.

"but , mr. realta, this isn't your class technically it's 's, and she doesn't mind if I bring one." Sheen said with a mild look of panic.

The teacher gained a thoughtful look before relaxing back in his chair," very well, you are correct that this isn't my class, so I'll let it go for now, but it'd had better be in your locker during my class today."

Sheen released the breath that he'd been holding and went back to showing off his box," this ultralord is different from any other that I have. This "Purple Vengeance" version with power fists and nuclear knees, is a rare, never-been-seen condition. Making it highly collectable."

"never been seen, huh?" cindy sounded very doubtful," then how do you know it's even in there?"

Sara raised her hand, trying to get the teacher's attention, "actually my project can answer that, if I could sir?"

"Well you were next anyway, so go ahead."

"Thank you."

Sara went up and pulled out what looked like a large flashlight with a screen on the side, and a fanny pack with wire connecting the two.

"This here could help many people around the world from disaster rescue workers, to ambulance reaction teams, for this is a portable x-ray machine." She turn to sheen and pressed the button on the top of the flashlight portion. There was a beam of blue light the crossed over both him and the package he held in his hand.

"With just a press of a button, you can see thru rubble, brick, steel, skin, and almost any dense object. You can set the setting on the pack on the waist. Then simply look at the screen to see what all is there." She turned the flashlight on its side to show the class what was on the screen. There was sheen's skeleton, and inside the box was the familiar action figure that he took with him everywhere.

Sheen jumped with joy at being proved right for once," HA, see I told you he was really in there."

"Very well done sara. You two can take your seats now. Next up is butch." said as he called up the next student.

Sara and sheen quickly went back to their seats. Sara's was right behind jimmy's, and she saw him and carl sharing some drawing they'd made. Carl's was that of a very crude frog, while jimmy's was that of a new addiction for goddard.

"Flycycle modifications for goddard, second prototype."

Carl looked mildly confused at that, "Prototype, huh?"

Sara decided to try and clarify for carl," yeah the first one didn't have the necessary thrust to move correctly and it kept shorting out goddard after about a minute, so jimmy is trying to get it to work with a second version."

Before he could answer her, carl was called up to present his show and tell.

As he started talking about his inhaler, sara leaned forward and whispered to jimmy," You know if you let me take a look, we could probably get that working."

Jimmy didn't turn around," yeah I know, but I want to do this one on my own, but thanks."

Sitting back in she chair, she just shrugged," ok, but the offer is still open."

Mr. Realta chose that time to announce the next person," alright the next person is Nic…"

At that moment the door snapped open, showing,

"Nick!"

Nick, the cool guy extraordinaire, he was the tallest boy in the class, latino, and had short black styled hair.

"Ah yes, , you seem to be 20 minutes late to class."

Nick flipped his hair," oh my, am I? Yeah it took me awhile to copy my mom's handwriting for my late note." He flicked the note onto the teacher's desk and started walking towards his seat.

But he'd not taken the time to see which teacher was in the class, because the next thing he heard was the sound of ripping paper.

" have told you several times not to be late to class, and unlike my other colleges I don't except fake notes from anyone, even you. So that will be a detention after class."

Nick quickly spun around, looking like he was about to argue, but as soon as he saw Mr. Realta standing there, he sunk in on himself, and nodded his head.

Seeing this the teacher continued where he'd left off," now the next show and teller is here. So nick do you have anything to show us."

"no sir." Nick grumbled.

"very well, you get a zero for this assignment, do try to remember next time, you may take your seat now." Mr. realta said shaking his head.

As nick walked passed her, cindy dropped a pencil on the ground trying to gain his attention. "opps."

Nick stopped and picked it up," did you drop this." He said with a suave voice, acting like he did just get chewed out by the teacher.

Cindy just giggled, and thanked him.

Behind both of them, sara and jimmy pretended to gag.

The teacher then called up the final person," and lastly, we have jimmy, we eagerly await your project, but please try not to blow out any of the windows, again."

Jimmy jumped up more the happy to show off his invention," shouldn't be a problem sir, today I have my latest invention, the Shrink Ray."

"what's the matter neutron? Aren't you short enough already?" cindy said mockingly

"Funny cindy. But this device is more suited to shrink something as vast as space itself." Jimmy pointed the device at cindy," Like say your mouth."

He then pressed a button, and the device gained a multi-colored glow from the tip, before it shorted out and died.

"Help me, help me, I'm so tiny. Just like jimmy's brain." Cindy said as she started to sink into her seat before returning back to her normal posture.

Then everyone in the class began to laugh at jimmy, who just slunk back to his desk. Sara saw that while cindy had a triumphant look on her face, just for a moment she seemed ashamed about what she'd done, but it was gone too quickly for her to see it properly.

The bell rang at that time and the class started walking out the door still mocking poor jimmy.

"So much for the Nobel Prize."

"Better luck next time, nerdtron."

Carl patted jimmy on the back trying to comfort his friend," I like your useless shrink ray jimmy." Ok so he wasn't very good at it.

"It worked this morning." Jimmy said.

Sara joined them," was that before or after you ran into that tree on the way to school."

"before." Jimmy shifted his backpack, and none of them saw the multi-color beam shoot out of the flap and hit the apple that mr. realta had in his hand.

Hammond bounced the tiny apple in his hand, then looked to see that everyone was gone, then he started laughing," that one, the very definition of an underappreciated genius." He then gained a wistful look," hang in there boyo, because this town is going to need you very soon, especially sara."

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly well for sara, she passed her Spanish test that she had, but she only got a 91 on it. English was about the same, but math and science were boring since those were her specialty.

Then it was time for lunch, which she decided to spend with the girls instead of jimmy and the guys.

So she got her tray and sat at the table with cindy, libby, Britney, and taylor.

Britney was a pretty blonde, like cindy except that cindy wasn't an airhead, she had bright white teeth that seems far to big for her mouth, and a bubbly personality.

Taylor instead a very serious girl, wants to be lawyer or news report when she grows up. She wears wireframe glasses and a dress that seems more like a business suit than regular clothes.

As she sat down, sara realized that they were talking about one of her least favorite people.

"Oh did you see nick this morning, he was so cool, shouldn't been so mean to him." Britney gushed

Cindy rolled her eyes that her," well he was late coming to class."

Taylor gasped at that," but cindy that's what nick so cool, almost every teacher in the school lets him do whatever he wants."

"yes because that a great thing." Sara interjected, then began to do a pretty good impression of nick," oh look at me, im handsome, sauve, and my hair is perfect. Also I have the personality of a playboy and a mind like a rock."

Cindy and libby both snorted in there purple flurp they'd been drinking.

Turning to cindy, Britney asked," cindy don't you really like nick why don't you stand up for him?"

"Um…"

"I'll tell you why, cindy's type isn't someone with an IQ of 14, she prefers her crush to be extremely smart, just like her." Sara said.

"What like nerdtron over there." Cindy exclaimed, pointing over to the guys, where sheen had his utensils up his nose.

"Oh, I'm hurt I was talking about me, and I thought we had something special." Sara replied with mock tears in her eyes.

Cindy just shoved her over in her chair, while sara started laughing at her.

"relax I'm messing with you. I don't swing that way anyway."

Taylor turned to sara," wait I thought you and jimmy were together?"

"Nope, just great friends. There really isn't anyone that I know that I'm interested in in that way."

"so what are y'all doing after school?" Britney asked.

"karate" cindy answered

"hanging with cindy pretty much." Libby said.

Taylor looked at her scheduler," I've got student council."

"I'm meeting up with the guys after school, not sure what for, but we'll find something" sara said.

After that lunch continued on in a similar manner, just a normal day in retroville. But none of them knew that it would be the last one for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy neutron, if I did it'd still be on. All I own are my own characters.

* * *

School had ended and sara, jimmy, carl, and sheen were walking towards the candy bar in downtown retroville.

"man, that math test was super hard today." Sheen groaned for the umpteenth time since they left.

"you know, if you actually studied more instead of watching the ultralord marathon, you probably would've passed." Sara said.

Sheen whipped around to her," No way, ultralord is way more important than any stinkin test, besides we can't all be geniuses like you and jimmy."

Carl pipped up," yeah sara, I studied and I didn't pass either."

"Could you even see the test? Your allergies were acting up so bad that you were sneezing for over half the test." Sara accused since she didn't like it when the two of the gang up on her.

"well…uh…no" carl looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Didn't think so." Sara said smugly. She turn to jimmy noticing that he'd been quiet ever since they left the school, "hey you ok there boyo? You're looking a bit down."

Jimmy started, being so deep in thought, before gazing at his friends, all of them were staring at him. Sighing he said," yeah I'm ok, I just wish my shrink ray had worked this morning. I mean how is anyone ever going to take me great inventor if my inventions keep malfunctioning when I try to present them."

"Come on jimmy. Some of the greatest inventors started out as hopeless failures too." Carl said encouragingly while patting jimmy on the back.

"Thank you carl. I actually feel better, I think."

Sara rolled her eyes at this," yeah because being called a hopeless failure is so motivating. Jimmy ignore his and the kids in class, you know that your shrink ray worked before, which just means that something between then and class damaged it. Oh I don't know like running into a tree."

"Well I won't have run into that tree if you hadn't distracted me." Jimmy accused.

"You were the one showing off again, not me. Also you were the one using a prototype, which should've meant paying closer attention to what is going on." Sara said.

"She's got a point there jimmy." Said sheen.

As they got closer to the candy bar, there were flyers posted up on every window, pole, and wall. It depicted the newest attraction to retroville, an amusement park.

Sheen grabbed one of the flyers off a pole," Hey, Retroland theme park. Check it out"

On the flyer it showed some of the special rides, shows and attactions. The top most one was the picture of ultralord, below that was a winged-skull, and at the bottom were several barnyard animals.

"Meet Ultralord, live." Sheen practically swooned.

Jimmy saw the middle picture and was instantly interested," look it's the state-of-the-art, bone-warping gravity ride."

Now even sara's curiosity was piqued," really? I heard that it was the most intense ride in the country."

"I can hang out with ultralord." Sheen inturpted.

"And there's a petting zoo." Carl said after seeing what was shown at the bottom of the flyer.

Jimmy tried to draw their attention back to the ride," but look at this."

But sheen wasn't having it," no, meet ultralord live."

"llamas and capybaras" carl said, not really paying attention to what the others were saying.

"who cares? Meet ultralord live."

"yeah, but I'm gonna touch a llama."

Sara decided to end the argument between the two," guys those are both great, along with all the other stuff this place sure to have."

"yeah guys, we have got to go to the grand opening tonight." Jimmy said.

"Yeah!" they both said.

Before carl realized just one problem with that plan," yeah but my folks won't let me stay out after dark."

Jimmy gain a thoughtful look," well it is a school night. Pukin Pluto, there's got to be something we can do it's the grand opening."

"Sneak out."

They all looked around, trying to find the voice," what?"

Out of the alley that was right behind the group came nick on his skateboard. Sara got one look at him and already wanted him to disappear back to were ever he'd come from.

"You heard me dweebs, sneak out." He said.

Carl seemed doubtful at this suggestion," yeah well my parents sort of told me…"

"Parents!" nick just laughed, "What, are you guys going to be kids forever? What your folks don't know won't hurt'em, right?"

"but nick, sneaking out seems so…barbaric." Jimmy said.

Nick scuffed at that," whatever neutron, but there's only one opening night, and anyone who matters is gonna be there."

With that parting remark nick skated down the alley that he'd come from.

"what do ya think guys?" sheen asked as he watched nick do a couple tricks before disappearing around a corner.

"Nick has a point, there is only grand opening." Jimmy started pacing," think, think, think, think"

He turned back to them," well according to the Newville journal of medicine, monkeys are easily influenced by positive reinforcement e.g. the giving of a banana. And since humans and monkey DNA only differ by two percent, the same principle should work on our parents."

"My dad's allergic to bananas." Carl said.

Jimmy groaned in frustration," it not the bananas, it's the principle. It's called psychology. All ya got to do is butter them up. Give it a try, I'll call you guys later."

"so I'll see you back at the lab in 30 then jimmy?" Sara asked as she already had an idea of what jimmy was planning.

"Sure. We go to Retroland tonight!" as he says this he hits a button on his backpack, and two small rockets spring from the sides. After just a brief second they ignite and jimmy jets up and away.

"I guess we'd better go and try to convince our parents to let us go, I'll see you guys later." Sara says as she turns to leave.

"wait, weren't we gonna go to the candy bar first?" sheen asked.

"it's going to take a long time to convince them, so if y'all want to wait to the last minute to try that's on you. I'm going to jimmy's to make sure he doesn't give his folks something radioactive."

Carl and sheen just nod and continue on towards the candy bar, sheen whispering to carl," bah, what does she know, it'll be a snap to get permission."

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't very good at being quiet, so sara heard all of this. But she just smiled at their slow wit and started walking back home.

* * *

Sara was just entering her neighborhood when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she didn't see anyone there.

"I don't know why you hang out with those guys."

Spinning back around, she nearly ran into nick, who was standing just a little too close.

"Especially that boyfriend of yours." Nick said with would he probably thought was a charming smile.

Sara just scowled and replied," he's not my boyfriend. Just one of the few people around here that I can have a half intelligent conversation with."

"I'm sure I could change your mind if you gave me a chance, say this tonight at Retroland." Nick said as his smile grow in size and he took a step closer.

"Sorry but I've already reached my annoying nick quota for the day, and anyways why don't you ask one of those dozen or so girls that just swoon at your feet." She said as she started to feel very uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Am I really that bad? Come on just one date and I won't ask again."

"No nick. Besides that I'm probably not going tonight anyway." Sara stepped around him and began walking down the street.

Nick looked after her with a frown on his face, and a clenched fist by his side.

* * *

She leaned against the club house that was jimmy's lab, waiting for her friend to show up. She could of gone inside on her own considering he'd given her access over a year ago, but she always chose to only go in when he was around.

Overhead came a roar that was slowly going down. It was jimmy with his jetpack. When he was about ten feet of the ground and coming in for a landing, the jetpack sparked, sputtered and died dropping him to the grass below, right in front of sara.

"Ran out of fuel there captain?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't of raced that train." Jimmy said as he got up and dusted himself off, and the jets on the side retracted into his pack.

"Considering you only have a small tank in that thing, yeah not a good idea."

Jimmy pulled one of his hairs out and held it up to a scanner box he had on the front side of the clubhouse. "come on in, I'm going to need your help with my ideas for my mom."

"Sure" sara shrugged as the door opened and they walked in.

"_DNA MATCH CONFIRMED. WELCOME HOME JIMMY._" Said Vox, the AI that controlled the automated systems of the lab.

The interior of the club looked fairly ordinary, there were posters on the wall, a big circle rug on the floor, books were scattered around and on one of the shelves.

Jimmy walked to the center of the rug and held up his arms," Eliminate school smell." At that a large tube came down from the ceiling and started misting him in a blue haze.

"_NORMAL ODOR RESTORED_"

"Thank you Vox"

"_YOU'RE WELCOME_"

Sara and jimmy then walked over to a painting on the wall that was next to a giant wooden spool. Jimmy pulled the painting down revealing a keypad and monitor hidden behind the painting. Jimmy punched in the code and the spool shifted to the side, leaving a large hole in the floor.

"after you" jimmy said with a bow.

"Why thank you, my kind sir." Sara replied back and jumped into the hole.

Jimmy jumped right after her.

"_WARNING! ENTRY TUBE CLOSED FOR MAINTANCE"_

THUMP. THUMP

"Thank you Vox."

"_YOU'RE WELCOME_"

The spool closed over the hole again, hiding it from view.

Jimmy got off sara so she could get up and they dust themselves off.

"She couldn't have said something about the tunnel before we jumped?" sara accused.

"I think her human interface setting are off, she's been really sarcastic recently." Jimmy said trying to fix his hair that'd fallen over.

They walked over towards an alcove were goddard and sparky were both resting, seeming to be asleep."

"come here guys." Jimmy called.

Goddard's eye turned on and he stretched before bounding over to them, while sparky held on to his back panel and her tail lite up before going back to normal.

As they stopped in front of jimmy, sparky jumped from goddard to sara's outstretched hand.

"hey girl, did you have a good day?" sparky chattered away." Ok, ok I've got your tungsten nuts in my bag, give me a second."

While sara dug into her bag getting sparky's snack, jimmy pulled a can out and showed it to his pet." Look what I brought ya, aluminum. Do you what it, do ya?"

Goddard got more excited as jimmy talked.

"Sit."

Goddard leaned back until he was seated on his back plate, perfectly straight up.

"Rollover"

Goddard spun is head upside down 360 degrees.

"Play dead"

Goddard stiffened, then he exploded into dozens of pieces, creating a crater in the floor.

"AAHH" both jimmy and sara said, shielding their faces from the blast.

"What the hell happened?" sara asked clearly upset.

Jimmy scratched his chin," a bug in the obedience programming I think."

The pieces of goddard suddenly sprang back together, reassembled and there was goddard good as new.

"How does a bug in programming lead to an explosion, why does he even have any explosive in him?" Sara said.

"He doesn't have any explosive. It's probably air pressure at the connection points that he ignites. As for the programming part, well he obviously takes that command to literally." Jimmy replied before turning to goddard, "good boy." He tosses the can as a reward to his pet. "come on guys lets go check the experiments."

With that the group walked into the main section of the lab, where jimmy had Vox building several things, with automated arms with welders and claws, which included a standing rocket that was mostly just the frame and a robot on a table.

After that there was a circular table that held the experiments that jimmy was personally overseeing.

The first of five sections, held what looked like an empty cage with a rodent wheel, water bottle, and a small platform with a ramp. The odd thing was that the wheel was spinning, and the bottle every now and then would bubble, almost like they were in use.

Jimmy peered into the cage, "The invisible hamsters are looking great…I think"

Sara flipped a switch on the side of the cage and the clear glass gained a blue tint, and suddenly there were 5 red shapes, hamster shapes. " I installed the thermal glass for a reason jimmy, come on."

Just scratching the back of his neck, jimmy tapped a pedal on the floor and the table turned to the next section.

In this one there was just a tall planet with a large bulb on the end. The bulb split in two and revealed rows of teeth and a tongue. But as sara walked up to it the plant shrank away and seemed to whimper.

Sara just smiled as this particular experiment had learned the hard way not to mess with her, the long scar on the lower half of its jaw was evidence of that.

" lets check to see how the girl-eating plant is coming along." From his pocket jimmy pulled three pictures, one was of cindy, the other two were random boys from his classes.

Holding them up and facing away from the plant they waited for its choice. The plant sniffed the pictures before snapping at the middle one. Putting them down showed that the eaten one was of cindy.

Jimmy grinned at that," nice choice, as usual." He flicked the picture into a box next to the plant that was full of pictures of cindy, all of them with bite marks. He then tapped the pedal again.

The next section had what looked like a cross between a chemistry set and a coffee maker. There were two sealed beaker with green and blue chemicals, a large gas tank at the back and the coffee maker at the front with a can with jimmy's atom symbol underneath its nozzle.

Jimmy grabbed the can and presented it to sara, goddard and sparky like a salesman, "The latest burping soda formula. Guaranteed one burp per sip." He then took several gulps from the can, before he fell over from the force of the burp he produced, spilling the content of the can on the table

Goddard decided to try it out and released an even bigger burp. Sparky tried to get to the soda, but sara grabbed her before she could.

"Really jimmy? A burping soda? What is the point of that?" sara questioned her friend's mind at times.

"It's more a gag project, switch it out with someone's regular soda and watch them be unable to stop burping, I thought it was pretty funny." Jimmy started laughing at the image of nick burping all over the place.

Sara sighed at that," I should've known."

After that jimmy walked over to his computer and began logging in.

Sara was puzzle with the fact he hadn't checked the last experiment," hey jimmy what about the sea monkeys?"

The fourth section of the spinning table was empty for the moment, but the fifth held a large fish tank that had a castle, what seemed to be a small town, and if you looked closely what looked to be scorch marks. Which considering that it was underwater was very odd.

Jimmy turned from his computer to look at the tank before turning back," the hyper sea monkeys ended up having a civil war a couple days ago, one side found a way to make a bomb of some sort, which killed all of them. So that project is scrapped for now."

"And they were doing so well." Sara said.

Still sitting at his computer jimmy was checking on all the equipment that was running on the other side of the lab, before checking to see if there were any messages from the satellite they'd launched that morning.

"you know there's still no reply to our satellite message. I mean it's been a whole day." He said with clear frustration.

"More like 8 hours. Come on if it was that easy to contact aliens NASA would have done it already." Sara reminded in. "now come on and tell me these ideas of your, that you cooked up to get permission."

"oh yeah." Jimmy grabbed his bag and went to the empty section of the table and dumped the insides out on the table.

"lets see, roses, clams, and a few lumps of coal. I've got to say these will definitely impress your mom, I mean who doesn't love a good chunk of coal." Sara said sarcastically.

Jimmy slapped her on the arm," smartass, I was thinking pearls from the clams and diamonds from the coal."

Rubbing her chin sara thought of how to do that, before she got it," well the clams need a starting point so some sand would be perfect, also it that quite a while for a pearl to form, so I think your temporal microwave for be best get it done quickly. Now the coal pretty much just needs high heat and pressure, very high heat and pressure."

She looked around for the equipment that would provide just that," there we go, the magma chamber and the mantle press, using those two would get the coal hot enough and apply the needed pressure."

Jimmy smiled," that's what I was thinking. I'll take the clams, while you get the coal going, ok?"

"sure."

They then split up to do their thing. Jimmy put the clams on a conveyer belt that tickled'em, added sand and popped them into the temporal microwave. Once they were all done, he see the microwave for 4 years. Within seconds the clams started popping like popcorn revealing pearls inside.

Nearby sara locked two pieces of coal in place and closed the chamber they were in, after pressing a button the chamber was flooded with magma heating the coal to extreme temperature. She then pulled a level and a block of metal dropped from the top of the chamber and exerted impossible pressure, forcing the magma back into the reserve under the lab. After a quick cooling she opened the latch and there were two flawless diamonds were the coal had been.

"there we go, the basis for a couple very nice gifts. Now it just up to you to actually put them together." Sara commented as she handed the diamonds to jimmy. "In the meantime I'm going to take a look at the shrink ray to see if I can get it working."

Jimmy grabbed a small drill, so thread, and some earring bases, "alright, by the way how are you going to ask your dad?"

"don't know just yet, he generally doesn't mine me being up late, but im not sure about being out late, so I'll probably wing it." Sara said as she fiddled with the wiring of the ray.

"you promise that you'll ask?"

She looked up and stared at him," yes jimmy I promise that I'll ask him."

Jimmy gave a sigh of relief, while sara was usually up for any of his crazy experiments, she did it for the science so he wasn't sure if she would go along with him this time.

"there we go, all fixed." Said sara as she closed the shrink ray back up and handed it to jimmy," well as much fun as this has been, I've got to get home, I'll give ya a call later to see how everything goes."

"ok, see ya sara." Jimmy said waves as he gets back to work on the gift that were sure to get him permission from his mom.

* * *

**Deep Space**

the toaster satellite drifted thru space somehow having already travelled outside of the solar system.

Suddenly there was a green beam that began drawing the toaster towards its origin. The origin being a ship shaped like a rubber chicken.

After being sucked into the beak section the beam turned off and the toaster was grabbed by the operator, who seeing exactly what it was took it to the bridge and his great leader.

On the bridge were several consoles being worked by their operators making sure the ship kept flying in the needed direction. Raised above them was a chair with a v high back, this was the captain's seat.

It was also the king's seat.

The king was an odd being, like all of his kind he was a gelatinous alien that resides inside an egg shaped metal body. With two green stalk eyes, he looked down at the pig-elephant looking creature in his hands and cooed at it." The king loves his little orthgot." Before tossing it into his mouth. " yes he does."

This was king goobot, the ruler of the yolkians.

From behind him came the tractor beam operator, he was in a gray body, which was dull compared to the kings gold one. He placed the toaster on the base of the king's chair.

"Sire, my king, it appears to be an alien transmission device."

The king turned is eyes up to the ceiling," tell me when did it become acceptable to approach my royal throne UNANNOUNCED!" at the end the king glared at the operator that was before him.

The operator's eye grew wide and bowed deeply, "yes, of course, my king"

But the king was not in a forgiving mood, "SPACE HIM"

One of the bridge crew it a button labeled "spacer" and from the roof lowered a large hose, that activated and sucked the poor operator right out into space.

From the side came a call, "WAIT", soon after came a yolkians dressed in purple that was very clumsy, for he hit the back of the throne, flipped and smacked into the glass at the front of the bridge, "oh I missed it."

Recollecting himself he turned to the king," can I, can I space another?"

"No" said king goobot.

"oh please brother," yes, this very clumsy yolkian was the king's brother.

"I said no, ooblar."

"oh please, oh please, oh please…" ooblar started chanting.

The king rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I would really like that to stop."

Suddenly ooblar noticed the device seated at the foot of his brother's chair. " oh what have we here. As the kings assistance, I am the official checker of the new things to be checked."

All of a sudden the device launched two pieces of toast at ooblar, who was startled.

"its alright, it's alright, I'll handle this" ooblar said after he gathered his nerves. "HELLO. WHAT GALAXY ARE YOU FROM?"

"ooblar." The king tried to interrupt.

"WHERE IS YOUR LEADER?" but failed

"ooblar, stop. Its toast."

Ooblar seemed confused by this statement, before he picked up one of the slices, "hello toast, I greatly admire your ship." He started smacking the toaster, when one of the sides opened and a set of beaters began spinning.

"_BEGINNING TRANSMISSION FROM EARTH"_

On the ships front screen began playing the video that was stored on the toaster.

"greetings from planet earth. I'm jimmy neutron and you're an alien lifeform." And it was jimmy on the screen," I welcome the opportunity to exchange scientific knowledge and universal brotherhood."

After seeing the being on the screen king goobot commented," what a big head."

On the screen there came a large metal muzzle from goddard, " this is my dog goddard, and this that you see is my room. It were we sleep." Then jimmy picked up a picture of his parents. "and this is my mom and dad."

"Freeze that image" king goobot yelled.

Frozen on the screen was the image of the close up of jimmy's parents.

King goobot narrowed his eyes at he got up fro his seat and floated towards the screen, "they look…delicious."

He turned and announced to everyone," the search is over!"

"Pilot get the coordinates off this device and set course immediately."

Shortly thereafter, the fleet of chicken ships began to turn and power up their warp drives. A collage of colors began to wrap around the ships, starting from the front to the back on each ship. Then they shot off towards the location in the message.

But just as they were passing pluto, they were stopped dead. Everyone aboard jerked in their spot, this stop was not planned and should have been impossible, exspecially since the wrap drives were still active.

On the kings ship the screen that just recently held an image of their targets, there was now a new figure. One that all that could be seen was the large silver eyes and the brand upon its forehead, it was a red galaxy.

"Stat your purpose here fools." The figure said.

Ooblar was livid," fools? How dare you address the king in such a manner, who are you to question us."

The figure narrowed their eyes," I am a guard of the galactic empress, and she has deemed this system under quarantine, now state your purpose."

Ooblar was about to answer, when the king rose his hand to silence him," my apologies, we are here to obtain subjects needed for a rebirth ritual. We have received a message from a planet called earth that is in this system."

Typing on an unseen keyboard, the figure was silent for a minute before answering," the empress has granted you permission to enter and collect your subjects from the planet, but you may not take any under the age of galactic maturity, we shall send you the parameters for your sensors. We will be checking when you leave the system."

King goobot bowed and was about to end the transmission when a question accorded, " if I may ask why is this system quarantined?"

The figure answered quickly, " A candidate of the Trials exists within the system." Afterword the message was terminated.

Confused ooblar turned to his brother," the Trials, what is that?"

King goobot seemed to be thinking deeply," the Trials determine who will be the next ruler of the galaxy."

* * *

A/N: this chapter was a major pain to write, but we're slowly moving away from canon. If you enjoyed this one post a review down below, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
